The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Artemisia mauiensis and given the cultivar name ‘TNARTMS’. Artemisia is in the family Asteraceae. The new cultivar is part of a planned breeding program for the landscape with mounding, compact habits resulting as a small shrub. The new cultivar is a whole plant mutation of Artemisia mauiensis which was discovered in tissue culture in Canby, Oreg.
Compared to the species, Artemisia mauiensis, the new cultivar has better branching, and a larger denser habit giving it a fuller appearance.
This new Artemisia cultivar is uniquely distinguished by:                1. excellent branching,        2. compact, dense habit, and        3. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.